After the war
by kuntakintae
Summary: A one-shot on Annabeth and Percy after the war. A short story of Their life from just after tartarus to when they get married. Pls R&R! T for a little descriptive torture scenes? very, very little. trust me.


**Man, i spent quite a ot of time on this. I hope you guys enjoy this and review and fav this :) By the way, I'm going on a bintan trip the next few days so i may update late this week for life's complications (For those who reads that). PLease R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

Whispers could be heard all around the incessantly noisy hallway, most of them about the lean and yet muscular, handsome boy that had messy black hair and sea-green eyes that swirled with mysterious intensity. He was wearing a tight turtleneck, long-sleeve black shirt that showed off his body and slim jeans. Several girls were already squealing as they stared at his body frame and his handsome face.

However, even with all the commotion, he didn't notice a thing about it. He didn't notice that half the male population in the school was glaring at him jealously. Nor did he realize that almost all of the girls in the school were staring at him as though they had just seen a God. Well, that was half true.

Said boy is of course, the one and only Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, One of the Seven, bla bla bla…and the boyfriend of Annabeth Chase.

Percy looked left and right, sweeping his eyes over the rowdy crowd of students, having only one goal- to find Annabeth Chase. Even then, he was still oblivious to the attention he was receiving. His only thought was Annabeth. Nothing else in the world mattered.

It had been two weeks since the Giant War had ended. The seven had all made it back. Though there were many casualties, most of them were enjoying their time in Elysium. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood were both on friendly terms now. Everyone was fine and happy.

Everyone except the Seven.

Everyone knew that the Seven received nightmares every night when they went to sleep. During the War, they had gone through the most, and had seen, fought, experienced and suffered the most during it. They had seen more horrors than almost every demigod in the entire Greek history, losing to perhaps only a few legends like Hercules (which happens to be a bastard). They had many more scars, more wounds than any other demigod.

But the worst scars, and the worst wounds, were those to their minds.

The memories of the terrible things that had befallen them during their journey always appeared in their dreams. The close calls of death, the torture some had to go through, the pain that they had to experience to survive.

For Frank, it was seeing Hazel almost dying as one of Keto's pet Krakens strangled her. For Hazel, it was seeing Frank bitten and flung into the air like a rag doll by a hellhound.

For Jason, it was seeing Piper getting tortured as Chrysaos slid his sword down Piper's arm, causing her to scream in pain as her skin was sliced open like butter, warm, red blood flowing out of the wound. For Piper, it was seeing Jason stabbed through both lungs by two undead spearmen.

For Leo, it was seeing Piper and Jason getting cartered away, both bodies bloodied and still like a mangled corpse, as he stood, helpless, in his cage.

Yes, each and every one of them had their worst memories being replayed over and over again. Every night, the memories came back, causing them to scream for each other as they tossed and turned in their respective beds. They would claw the sheets as the sweated and gasped for breath, screaming and screaming. Some of them would slash their hands in the air as though they were fighting a non-existent monster with a non-existent sword, but people knew better. They were trapped in their morbid dreams, unable to escape, forced to suffer even after the war had finished.

"Where's the justice in that?" People shouted in anger as they watched their friends suffer in their beds at night as they stood beside them. "Haven't they suffered enough? Why can't the gods, titans, giants, whatever give them a break?" The sky remained quiet, and the sea remained calm. The gods knew their children's suffering, but even they could not do anything about it.

They couldn't be woken up, no matter what people did. Cold water didn't do anything, loud music and shouts in the ear didn't do anything. Not even punches or slaps could wake them up. They were trapped in their minds, forced to watch their worst memories coming to live again, day after day.

Yet, all this suffering, all this pain, could not even compare to what the two who had went down to Tartarus were suffering. Percy and Annabeth.

They had seen the worst of the worst, experienced the worst pains, the worst sufferings, the worst everything. They saw monsters so horrible it would have made any average demigod go mad. They saw such evil things that it was a wonder how they managed to keep sane when they were down there. Even what Nico experienced could not compare to what they had experienced, as he had gone through Tartarus knocked out, whereas Percy and Annabeth had fought their way through Tartarus.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted across the hallway, his voice loud and clear, as he spotted his beloved girlfriend not far away. Said girl turned and looked at him with wide eyes. She was wearing a tight, gray turtleneck sweater and slim jeans that showed off her curves. This time, half the female population in the school was glaring at Annabeth, whereas almost all the boys in the school were staring at her.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted back, her voice filled with happiness…and relief? Percy ran up and tackled her, giving her a big, tight hug. And they went into a deep, passionate kiss. They both did not notice the many looks of shock that was imprinted on everyone's faces. Neither would they have cared even if they had noticed. Nothing was more important to them other than each other. Nothing.

* * *

"So, you two are a couple?" A girl with long brown hair, high cheekbones and blue eyes asked the two. It was break time, and yet the canteen was filled with murmurs and whispers only. No loud talking, no shouting and laughing, no nothing. Percy and Annabeth both nodded simultaneously. By now, their conversation had already attracted the students sitting at the tables around them.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself," The girl said, batting her eyelashes at Percy. Annabethm upon noticing this, stiffened up immediately. She squeezed Percy's hand tighter, as though she was afraid Percy would suddenly disappear. Percy squeezed back to comfort her. "I'm Colly. Are you interested to go out tonight for a movie?" She said with a seductive smile that would have captured any boy's heart.

Of course, any boy except Percy. He just stared back at her, and then shook his head before opening his mouth to answer. But, just as he was about to, Annabeth cut in.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said coldly as she stood up stared straight into Colly's eyes, their faces only three centimeters apart. Colly shivered as she looked into Annabeth's eyes. They were gray and stormy…and cold. "But please do not try to seduce my boyfriend here. I will make you regret it." She said it so coldly, so seriously that I almost believed her. Colly took a step back, her body shaking in fear.

"_Why the hell should I be scared of her? She's just some plain, stupid eighteen year-old girl!" _Colly mentally berated herself. She took a deep breath and straightened up, glaring back at Annabeth with all the courage she could muster. "Or else what?" She challenged.

In a flash, she was on the ground, with Annabeth's knee implanted on her stomach, making it hard for her to breath. Annabeth leaned in closer to her ear, making it harder for her to breathe.

"I'm warning you one last time. If you ever, _ever_, touch my boyfriend, I will rip you apart. Do you understand me?" She hissed into Colly's ear. By then, Colly was already struggling to free herself, but to no avail. Annabeth was too strong.

"I said," Annabeth started, applying even more pressure onto Colly's stomach, causing Colly to be unable to breathe entirely. "Do you understand?" Colly couldn't even nod her head. She didn't have any strength to. Her vision started to see black spots as she slowly went into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard were people screaming shouting, and the last thing she felt was Annabeth's knee being lifted off her stomach.

* * *

Unfortunately, a certain student in the school was either brave or just plain stupid. Several people had already warned him what would happen if he tried to woo Annabeth Chase. No one had tried before, but seeing Annabeth's possessiveness over her boyfriend, they didn't want to risk it.

Said boy, whose name was Gabriel, was quite handsome boy with blonde hair and a sharp chin. He had rarely failed to capture a girl's heart, and he didn't see how this girl was any different.

He wasn't there when the incident happened, so he didn't even try to listen to their warnings. He merely ignored all of it and walked straight up to Annabeth during break time and slipped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders, right in front of Percy's eyes. But, before he could even lean in to try to flirt her, she had already jerked out of his grip with a shriek. He looked up, smiling, expecting to see a shy, embarrassed girl standing there. Instead, he was met with a boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair staring down at him.

Percy's expression was emotionless…icy. His body was tense and rigid. That was fine. Gabriel had met plenty of jealous boys who were twice as fierce and twice as big as this guy. The thing that _did _scare him was the eyes. They were swirling with so much power and knowledge…and they were so ancient…as though the boy had seen and experienced far more than any boy, or human, had ever experienced at all. There was something about them that made Percy seem…Godly, like he was a transcendental being.

But, due to his stubborn nature, he defiantly raised himself up from the bench and stood chest to chest with Percy. His heart sank a little when he saw that Percy didn't even flinch at all.

"Scared I'd steal your girlfriend?" Gabriel asked in a sarcastic tone. "You don't stand a chance. Just lay off." Percy didn't even respond. He just kept staring at him with those unnerving eyes. It made Gabriel uncomfortable.

"What'cha waiting for? I said move it!" Gabriel snapped as he raised his hand to push Percy away. What happened next shocked him, as well as everyone, to the core.

The moment when his hand connected with Percy's chest, Percy grabbed his hand and twisted it, causing him to lose balance as his joint was bent. Before Gabriel could even react, Percy shot his leg out behind his and tripped him, causing him to lose his footing entirely. But that wasn't the end of it. Percy flipped him over his shoulder and threw him onto the ground, quickly letting go. Percy put such force into the throw; Gabriel slid at least ten meters on the floor before colliding with another table's leg.

The report that came later shook everyone to the core, and also made both Annabeth and Percy get expelled from the school. While Colly had internal bruising at the stomach area, Gabriel had five broken ribs, plenty of internal injuries, and a puncture to the lung. Just because of a throw. By the time the couple left the school, it was known throughout the whole place that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was _not _a couple they would like to interfere with. The very mention of them became a taboo in the school.

* * *

It had been a month since the couple was expelled from school because of their fight with Gabriel and Colly. The two of them were still hospitalized due to the severe injuries that had been inflicted on them. Annabeth's parents were a little upset, but they understood why they had reacted the way they did when they heard the full story.

Percy was the only thing that was keeping her sane, the only thing that was making her happy. He was her wall of support, her anchor to reality and not the dreams she has every night. She would be lost without him.

Percy was the World to her. She would not allow anything to take him away from her. She would not even risk it.

It was exactly the same for Percy. Annabeth was the World to him. He would not allow anything to taker her away from him.

When Chiron had heard the news, he had summoned both of them back to camp. He had first planned to give a good scolding and punish them severely for what Annabeth had done. Percy could have stopped her, but he didn't. Therefore, they were both at fault.

He hadn't seen those two ever since they left the throne room just after the Giant war. _"They couldn't be bad that, right?"_ Was what he thought.

When he saw them enter his room, his initial opinion went down the drain. Their bodies seemed fine, but he couldn't be so sure- he couldn't see the scars beneath all those clothes they were wearing. They looked healthy and strong. But that was it. They only _looked _fine, but they weren't. He had been teaching for more than three thousand years, and he knew that this particular two people were not as bad as the other five.

They were worse.

He could see it in their eyes. They were fractured, shattered. As though they had been beaten and battered too much. Their eyes were the eyes of people who had seen too much for their age, who had gone through too much pain than they should have ever experienced in ten lifetimes. They were the eyes of people who were at their breaking point.

And he knew, oh he knew very well, that the only thing keeping them from crossing the line of sanity, into insanity, was each other. Without each other, they would fall apart, they would become raving mad and break under the pressure of the many nightmares they receive every night, the many devastating memories they had in their minds.

Would they ever get better? He didn't know that at all. Seeing them as they were, he doubted they could ever get better. It saddened him greatly to know that these two defeated people before him were once a very vibrant and courageous couple who tackled challenges without hesitation.

And he chose to let them go. Apparently, even after thousands of years of teaching, he hadn't become experienced enough to refrain from making stupid mistakes. How could he have forgotten that these two were the only ones who had succeeded in fighting their way through Tartarus? How could he have overlooked that they had been into Tartarus, the worst, most terrifying, most horrifying place in the universe?

"Why did you call us here, Chiron?" Percy asked, his voice low and deep. He could hear the pain and sadness in them, but also a tiny bit of relief and happiness. Seeing them holding their hands with so much affection, a spark of hope lit up in Chiron. Perhaps, they could get better. All they needed was time, and each other. The spark grew into a flame, and it warmed his body. Chiron smiled at them brightly, with the hope that they would get better with each other filling his mind, body and soul.

"Nothing, Percy. I just wanted to ask whether you two can stay here for the rest of the time, and spend your time together in peace. Is it okay with you two?" He asked. And for a very brief moment, he saw the faintest trace of a smile on both of their faces, and then it was gone. But he had seen it, and the hope in him grew. They _will _get better.

"That would be nice." Percy said in the same voice he used previously, but if Chiron had listened to it more attentively, he would have caught the small hint of excitement and anticipation in his voice.

* * *

Winter came, and yet, there were many campers left in camp. After the war, everyone had seemed to grow more attached to each other, and thus to the camp. Before the War, they never knew how much companionship and friendship meant, but after it, they knew. Of course they would. How could they not after experiencing the deaths of so many friends they once had?

The camp was bustling with activity. Sons and daughters of Apollo were practicing their archery in the archery range. The Demeter and Hermes Cabin were arguing as usual. The Ares cabin were having a shouting match with the Nemesis and Hecate cabin. Yup, everything was the usual.

Well, not everything. Even though everything seemed normal on the outside, everyone could feel the change in the atmosphere. It was quite…sullen. Everyone knew what it was, too. The legendary two heroes, the only ones ever to enter Tartarus and actually fight their way through to escape. The other five of the seven were taking their own vacations in different parts of the World. Monsters did not dare attack now because of the defeat of Gaia, though they were all sure that slowly but surely, the monsters would come back again. They decided that they would enjoy the period of peace as much as they could.

Unlike school, there was nobody here that would try to get between Percy and Annabeth. They all knew that they didn't have a chance. The two of them were so attached, so close. They shared a bond that could never be broken. Not even by death, not even by a demented, crazy evil mother earth that wanted to kill them.

The two of them were sitting under Thalia's tree, observing the scenery of the camp. Percy was leaning against the tree, his legs stretched out and his arms wrapped around Annabeth, who was leaning against him as she leaned back onto his chest. Both of them were smiling. Their presence comforted each other, and they felt safe and warm in their positions. It had been a around two month since Gaia was defeated. Nothing big had happened since the incident about Colly.

The golden sun was shining brightly. The gentle breeze was blowing, kissing their faces and rustling the grass and leaves on Thalia's tree. Sounds of campers training resounded in the air. It was hard to believe that just two months ago, they had been fighting for their very lives down in Tartarus.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. Percy didn't respond, but she knew he was listening. "Percy, do you think…do you think that we…" Annabeth couldn't get the words she wanted to say out. Percy looked down at her, and was surprised to see that she was turning red.

"What is it? Don't tell me that the Wise Girl is at a lost of words!" He teased slightly, causing Annabeth to pout.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She retorted back, causing him to laugh. She smiled. His laugh was, is, and always will be the best thing she would ever hear.

"So, what did you want to ask, Wise Girl?" he asked. Annabeth pondered over it for a moment, and shook her head.

"Never mind. It's too early. I'll ask you maybe some other time…in the mean time, how about a swim?" Annabeth asked with a small grin. Percy replied with one of his own.

"Race you to the sea!" Percy exclaimed as he sprinted towards the sea.

"That's not fair! Come back here you cheater! Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth screamed behind him playfully as she started to run after him. They didn't notice the many looks of astonishment they were receiving from the campers. It was slow, it was almost unnoticeable, but they were getting better.

* * *

At night, Percy and Annabeth laid together on Percy's bed, staring out at the scenery before them. The sea was dark blue, with small waves that gently splashed against the shore. The millions of shining stars and the moon brightened the sky up. The moonlight glinted off the sea, making the scene even more beautiful.

Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's chest, and Percy had an arm wrapped around her waist, hugging her close to him. They lay quietly in that position for a full hour. No words were needed to communicate. They knew what the other one was thinking. Their presence was enough for each other. The knowledge that they were both there, both alive and healthy, was good enough for the both of them.

After all, what could be better than knowing that your World is alive, healthy and strong?

Ever since Tartarus, they were like one entity. It was hard to catch them separated. The only time they are ever separated is during bath time. They even broke the rules to eat together. They always spent their time together, and did everything together. They slept together, played together, laughed together, trained together…they did everything together. They were so close that people usually referred to them as "Percy and Annabeth." Very rarely does anyone refer to them as "Percy" or "Annabeth".

Since they were in private now, they didn't try to hide their scars. Percy wore a lose white short-sleeved shirt and black khaki Bermudas while Annabeth wore loose grey short-sleeved shirt and whit Bermudas. Annabeth traced a white line that traveled from Percy's shoulder all the way to his wrist. It was a scar, and a terrible one at that. Annabeth winced as the memory came back to her.

They had been fighting their way through Tartarus. They had more or less been halfway to the other doors already.

And They were extremely exhausted and tired.

They hadn't rested for two days straight. Monster after monster kept on appearing, not allowing them to catch a breather at all. Together, they had managed to overcome all the obstacles that had blocked their path.

But, as mentioned earlier, they were really exhausted, which caused them to make mistakes. They had been fighting one of the most dangerous dragons of Greek History- Cychreus.

Percy was tired, and he was already weakening. His attention wavered for the slightest moment, and that was all it took for the dragon to put a long, painful gash on Percy's arms.

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly and snuggled closer to Percy as the sounds of Percy's screaming filled her mind. That wasn't even one of the worst things that had happened. Percy, feeling her shift, her tense body, and her tracing on that particular scar, he knew that she was recounting about how he had gotten the scar. He winced as he himself recalled it. It wasn't a nice experience.

He didn't even know how many scars they had altogether. They had so many, too many to count. Each one had their own story, their own background. In fact, he didn't want to know. The scars were just proof of how much they had gone through together. They had gone through the worst place in the universe, facing the worst monsters of all time, even long dead titans and forgotten evils, and had survived everything.

Annabeth suddenly started sobbing into his chest, tugging on his shirt. Percy wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her into an embrace. The warmth, and the assurance that the both of them were there, was the only thing that could calm them down.

"I'm afraid of sleeping, Percy," She quietly sobbed. "I'm afraid of seeing you suffer again." Percy sniffed her hair. It smelled of the lavender shampoo she always used. Her head bobbed up and down slightly as she sobbed. He wrapped her tighter into his embrace.

"It's fine, Annabeth," He whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off into sleep. "We're together. That's all that matters now…"

* * *

Two years had passed since the second Giant War. The seven were now already mostly turning twenty, and some nineteen. Leo had found a pretty and cheerful girlfriend called Charis. Piper and Jason were engaged, and their wedding would happen in a month. To some, it may seem too early, but to demigods, getting married was already a blessing. Most of them could not even survive to twenty. Well, it was the seven they were talking about, after all.

Frank and Hazel were planning to get married soon after Piper and Jason. Heck, even Leo was planning to marry Charis soon. The only people who were not even engaged yet were Annabeth and Percy.

Now, all the demigods who weren't at the war would be extremely confused. As far as they knew, Percy and Annabeth should actually be the _first_ couple to get engaged and married. No offence to the rest, but Annabeth and Percy seemed to be in the best relationship. They understood each other so perfectly. Sometimes, it was like they were telepathic, or like twins who knew what the other one was thinking. They would even unconsciously finish each other's sentence from time to time.

But those that were at the war understood that to them. The couple was already a married one. They didn't even need engagement. As far as the people that were at the war knew, Percy and Annabeth was a married couple ever since the seconds titan war.

Percy and Annabeth were now sitting on the sofa in their very own apartment. They had gotten enough money (Actually, they were sponsored 'honest' money by Hermes) to buy a whole apartment. It wasn't really big, but it was enough for them. They liked it cozy and comfy. It had a spacious living room, three bedrooms, a kitchen and two toilets. That was enough for them already.

"I guess it's time now…" Annabeth muttered. She was yet again, like almost all the time, snuggled against Percy. Percy looked down at her quizzically.

"Time for what?" Percy asked in a curious tone. Annabeth was already growing beet red, and she snuggled deeper against Percy, hiding her face. Percy laughed.

"Hey, Wise Girl," He said in a casual tone, his grinning. "What exactly are you so embarrassed about?" Annabeth looked up and glared at him for a split second before hiding her face back.

"I think…we should…" She stopped. Percy frowned and poked Annabeth's side, causing her to shift.

"C'mon!" Percy whined as he continuously poked Annabeth's side. "Tell me already!" Annabeth couldn't take it anymore and giggled. Percy smiled at her reaction and continued to poke her. A few seconds later, Percy was on top of Annabeth, tickling her to death.

"Hey, HEY!" Annabeth screamed as she laughed and struggled against Percy. "Stop that! Seaweed Brain! STOP THAT!" Finally, after twenty seconds of pleas and cries and screams from Annabeth, Percy stopped torturing Annabeth. Annabeth was tearing up due to the large amount of laughing she had done.

"Damn you! You're a sick masochist, you know!" Annabeth shouted playfully at Percy and pushed him off the sofa, causing him to land on his shoulder on the floor.

"Ouch! You're worse than me, Wise Girl!" Percy complained as he rubbed his shoulder. Annabeth laughed at him.

"Serves you right!" She exclaimed. She then became quiet again all of a sudden.

"Percy…I think…we should get married." She said it quietly, so softly that Percy almost couldn't hear it. But he could, and he did. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, and he stood there, stunned for a full five seconds before snapping out of his daze.

"You sure you're okay with it?" Percy asked cautiously, his face turning almost as red as Annabeth's. Annabeth nodded quietly.

"Are you okay with it?" Annabeth asked Percy, looking at her shoes as she shifted uncomfortably from left to right. After two seconds of silence, she began to worry. Was Percy doubting it?

All her worries drained away as she felt Percy wrap his arms around her and swing her around in circles, shouting out "Thank the gods! Of course I'm okay with it!" Annabeth laughed at Percy's shouts of joy, like a child getting a new toy.

Outside the apartment, standing at the door, were several demigods, two gods and a centaur. They all looked at each other and smiled. They all approved. Yes, even Athena did. After all, who wouldn't after the man of your daughter's dreams had been willing to follow your daughter down into the worst place in the world because he loves her?

* * *

Five months later, the wedding happened. What's more, it happened on Mount Olympus itself. Almost everything that was related to Greek (Excluding the monsters and evil titans and stuff) were present at the wedding.

"You aren't even nervous?" Piper asked in amazement as she studied Annabeth, checking for any mistakes in the dress. Annabeth wasn't even wearing a very grand dress. She was wearing a white dress that was sleeveless and the dress flowed down all the way to the ground. There was no elaborate designs or jewellery, but Annabeth was fine with it.

"Should I be? I don't know... it's just Percy." Annabeth said casually, causing all the jaws of the girls' room to drop.

"I mean…even if it's just Percy, you should be at least a _little_ nervous? I mean, you were totally embarrassed when you asked Percy for marriage!" Hazel exclaimed, causing Annabeth's face to redden a bit.

"That was because…well…I wasn't very sure at that time about the marriage…cuz you guys talked as if it was such a big thing…but after seeing it…well, it don't really find it that important." Annabeth said.

"What! How can you say its not important! I mean, you have to exchange vows, you get to kiss, you're practically giving your entire love life to each other!" Charis said in disbelief. Annabeth looked confused.

"As far as I know, we've been kissing since four years ago. As for the vows…well, they're just saying to me. We already know that we are forever bound to each other, and we are happy about it. We mean the World to each other." Annabeth replied. The rest of the girls finally understood. Their relationship had already gone past the stage of a married couple. It was something much more than just marriage. They were soul mates.

"Would you, Perceus Jackson, take this…" Posiedon was the one saying the vows. He had a large smile as well as a twinkle in his eye. He was happy that his son was finally getting married, and he knew he could never find a better girl for him even if he tried. When he saw Percy and Annabeth kiss, his smile turned into a full-blown grin.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear after kissing her. Annabeth could feel his warm breath scraping the skin on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied back.

"Let the festivities begin!" Poseidon announced, and the party started.

Five hours into the Party, Percy and Annabeth were sitting on one of the balconies on Mount Olympus, gazing at the stars like they had so many times before they slept in Percy's cabin.

"After millions of years, the stars never change, do they?" Annabeth said, her head resting on Percy's shoulder. Percy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders, and they were in one of their usual embraces again.

"The world changes, events happen, but the stars are never affected. I wish I'm like them. So free, so bright, untouchable, unreachable." Percy replied. Annabeth chuckled softly.

"When did you get so sentimental? I never knew you could go that deep, Seaweed Brain." Percy faked sadness and sniffed, causing Annabeth to chuckle again.

"I agree with you, though only to a certain extent." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her quizzically. She further explained.

"There are millions, billions of stars out there. Oh, I agree that being so free and easy would be nice, but," She said as she looked up at him, giving him a radiant smile. "If I was a star, I probably would have never met you, and ever gone through all those experiences with you. Even though there are several I wish we would have never experienced…if I was given a choice to give up all the experience we had together to become a few and easy star, I would rather choose to go through all that and be with you than be a star and to never meet you." Annabeth finished her long speech with a sigh. Percy smiled sweetly.

"I agree with you too, Wise Girl. If I have to go through all that again just to be with you, I would." He said. They both grinned at each other, years of companionship, love and affection in their eyes for each other. And they kissed, a passionate one at that, under the millions of stars they would rather not be.


End file.
